


Arthur Has Anger Issues (And Merlin Likes It)

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Merlin, Biting/Marking, Canon Era, Intercrural Sex, Jealous!Arthur, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Wild Sex, confident merlin, kinkalot 2020 main challenge 3: Kink Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: The return of a friend of Arthur's is going great until he voices his lewd interest in Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Arthur Has Anger Issues (And Merlin Likes It)

Arthur hadn’t noticed a change. Sure, servants didn’t seem to scurry away from him as much anymore and, yes, the quality of his food—when Merlin didn’t _steal_ it—had greatly improved, and sometimes he caught Merlin smiling at him, not in his usual idiotic fashion, but like he was proud of him, causing this warm sensation about Arthur’s heart, but really, nothing had changed. _Arthur_ hadn’t changed, hadn’t grown more considerate and compassionate under the appraising eye and constant challenge of a _servant_ ; he’d always been that way. Then one of his closest friends, Edgar, returned from his tour of the continent. 

Everything was going splendidly, it felt just like old times, until they took supper in Arthur’s solar with only Merlin serving them. For once, Merlin was behaving himself, doing a passable job acting the competent servant, and yet Edgar’s gaze kept straying Merlin’s way. Arthur couldn’t account for Edgar’s scrutiny but it made him uneasy. 

Edgar signaled for Merlin to once again fill his cup, studying Merlin closely as he approached. Suddenly, flashing a conspiratorial smile at Arthur, Edgar asked Merlin, “How’s your knee-walking coming along?” 

Both Merlin and Arthur froze as Edgar laughed lewdly. 

“I bet you trained him proper,” Edgar told Arthur as Merlin retreated, Edgar’s eyes following, sweeping the length of Merlin’s body consideringly. “Say, if you think you could spare him for a night, I’d love to have a go,” Edgar asked Arthur nonchalantly. “I remember the mouth that one had. I’d love to have my turn to teach it its place.” 

_It_ , not _him_. Never mind that Edgar was asking Arthur to loan Merlin out like he was some sort of _procurer_ and Merlin was his whore to rent, he acted like Merlin wasn’t even a person. Faced with Edgar’s callousness, Arthur suddenly understood that he had changed; he wasn’t that bullying child that Merlin had called an “ass” when they first met anymore. 

“Get out!” Arthur shouted, Edgar scurrying away at the sight of Arthur’s fury. 

Merlin dragged a resisting Arthur to his bedchamber where Arthur paced and silently raged. Making his decision, Arthur strode purposefully towards the door. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Arthur declared only for Merlin to block his way. 

“Shouldn’t you ask me what I want before you go avenging my honour?” Merlin asked as he held onto Arthur’s hips, pushing his body against Arthur’s as he held him in place. 

“You give yourself too much credit, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur spat out automatically. “I’m not going to fight him for you. He insulted me, too” Arthur froze, horrified at the ease with which he dismissed Merlin. Yet Merlin seemed unconcerned as he snarked back, “If you killed everyone who insulted you, there wouldn’t be anyone left in the kingdom.” 

“I lied,” Arthur said resolutely, the idea that he might still be anything like Edgar feeling like a thousand beetles crawling under his skin. He needed to be different, better. “I want to make him hurt for what he said to you,” Arthur confessed, renewing his efforts to slip past a persistent Merlin and get his hands around Edgar’s throat. “I want to eviscerate him, cleave him in twain, I want to make him _beg_ for your mercy…” 

Arthur’s rant was cut off as demanding lips claimed his in a fierce kiss. Arthur lost himself in the press of Merlin’s hot mouth against his as he backed Arthur towards the bed. 

“What is this, Merlin?” Arthur asked as Merlin pushed him back onto his mattress, Merlin undressing before Arthur’s eager eyes. 

“He wanted to hurt me,” Merlin said darkly and Arthur reached out and slammed a fully naked Merlin down onto his bed. 

“I’d never let him do that,” Arthur promised. 

“Neither would I,” Merlin said as he flipped Arthur over and set about undressing him with wild intensity. “I only want you,” Merlin admitted as he dragged Arthur back into a sloppy kiss, the first slide of his naked body against Arthur’s own prompting Arthur to grab hold of Merlin’s firm ass and buck up into the friction before using the leverage to reverse their positions again. 

Arthur ran just the tips of his fingers along Merlin’s moist lip, Merlin’s tongue licking after the digits. Arthur couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch as he moved his feather-light caress down Merlin’s throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as Merlin’s breath hitched. Arthur moved his tantalizingly soft touch down Merlin’s bare chest but Merlin didn’t want gentle. 

Flipping their positions once more, Merlin forced Arthur’s arms above his head, holding them down by the wrists as he plundered Arthur’s mouth hot and fast, thrusting his hard cock against Arthur’s as he racked his nails up Arthur’s thigh. 

Catching on quickly, Arthur surged up against Merlin, surprised he couldn’t break his hold before licking his way up Merlin’s neck, biting the tendon there. 

The bitterness of Edgar’s crass proposition still hung about them as their hands grabbed, squeezed, and clawed every inch of each other’s body. Flipping them once more, Arthur took charge of Merlin, placing love bites everywhere his mouth could reach as Merlin’s nails dug into Arthur’s flesh, urging the thrust of his body against his own to go faster, harder. But this wasn’t just about Arthur. 

Drawing himself onto all fours, Arthur rasped out, “Use me.” 

With a groan, Merlin’s sweaty head rested against Arthur’s presented ass, giving one cheek a bite before a hand slicked with precum rubbed against Arthur’s thighs. Positioning himself, Merlin plunged his thick cock between Arthur’s thighs, Arthur squeezing them as close as possible as Merlin set up a brutal rhythm. When he finally came, Merlin collapsed along Arthur’s back before rolling onto the bed. 

“Come on me,” Merlin slurred. “Show everyone I’m yours.” 

Arthur cursed as he frantically fucked his hand above a languid Merlin. Arthur came with a groan, come spilling across Merlin’s chest, neck, a few drops even landing on Merlin’s lips. 

Collapsing next to Merlin, Arthur whispered, “I’m yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
